Conventionally, a controller, which includes a plurality of systems of electric power conversion circuits arranged in parallel with each other with respect to a power source, is known. For example, JP 2011-229228 A discloses an electric device including two systems of electric power conversion circuits, where the physical build of a heat sink and the like may be easily modified for electric motors with different outputs.